1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioning compressor, and more particularly, this invention is directed to a rotary-blade air conditioner compressor equipped with an auto balancer and lubrication recirculation system.
2. Prior Art
Compressors used in vehicles can be categorized into the following four types, 1) Reciprocating Compressors; 2) Rotary Compressors; 3) Geared Compressors; and 4) Centrifugal Compressors.
The type most frequently used in vehicle air conditioners are the reciprocating compressors, shown in FIG. 1. As the crankshaft rotates through a cycle, the piston linked thereto will complete a compression stroke and an intake stroke. The deficiency of this type of compressor is that as the piston moves to its top dead center position, there is a clearance remaining between the piston and the cylinder head. This clearance ensures that the piston will move downward freely, but it will decrease the mechanical efficiency of the compressor since the air within the clearance cannot be expelled.
Prior art rotary compressors are seldom used in vehicles, such as buses. The installation and adjustment of these rotary compressors is quite inconvenient, thereby making the installation and maintenance costs relatively high. Beside, as the bearing is worn out, the rotating shaft will tilt and then cause the whole compressor to fail.